


Time is running out

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向。Jared和Jensen喜欢买同款上衣，然而有些时候他们会互相穿错。假定这一事件发生在两人同居期间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is running out

Jared通常醒来得比Jensen早那么一丁点，这样让他有更多机会仔细端详对方熟睡的侧脸——他的视线勾勒出Jensen脸上完美的线条，掠过Jensen紧闭的眼睑上卷翘浓密的睫毛与白皙肌肤上淡金色的雀斑，停留在那张丰润柔软的嘴唇上。在他稍微靠近Jensen的时候，羽毛般的触感扫过他赤裸的肩头，只见Jensen翻了个身将被褥压在手肘底下，有些红肿的嘴唇若即若离地轻触着他的肌肤——噢，这张要命的嘴唇，昨天晚上他已经在这上面花了许多功夫，以他所有能够想到的方式，不过显然对方还是那么欠教训。  
　　  
　　Jensen那个无意中的吻令他很不争气的、轻而易举的勃起了，尽管他把这次勃起看成再普通不过的一次晨勃而已，可当Jensen在睡梦中抱紧身下的枕头，用火辣的屁股蹭过他光裸的腿间时，一股热流从他的下腹穿过，他的老二顿时硬得像岩石一样，这让他忍不住深深的抽了口气，喷出潮湿而灼热的呼吸。  
　　  
　　Jared懊恼地将满头乱发捋到脑后，心想今天的晨练计划就这么泡汤了，他必须选个刺激的方式叫Jensen起床才能令自己的心里平衡一点。  
　　  
　　都怪Jensen和他那个漂亮的屁股，如果可以的话他真想给Jensen的屁股颁个“全宇宙最火辣的nice ass”的奖。  
　　  
　　他凑近了Jensen低下头正打算吻醒他，然而当Jensen长长的睫毛轻柔地扫过他的肌肤时，一簇火花在他的脑中悄然炸开，他想到了一个更好的点子。  
　　  
　　Jared悄悄地滑出被窝，窗外隐隐透进来的阳光在他遒劲的肌肉上无声地流淌着，他像蛇一样绕过Jensen爬到床尾，四肢一点点溜进被窝里将对方微微张开的双腿分得更开，再埋首在Jensen腿间伸出湿润的舌尖轻轻地舔过顶端——他明显感觉Jensen的身体轻颤了一下，两条大腿擦过他的耳侧贴上了他的脖子，可Jensen并没有因此而被唤醒，Jensen的肌肤在他的脸颊上留下热度，火热的感觉提醒着他可以更加放纵大胆些。  
　　  
　　他索性将Jensen漂亮的阴茎整个含进了嘴里，感受着阴茎里跳动的血管像有生命一般地撞击着他的齿列，他的舌尖细细舔过那些炙热的、近乎脆弱的肌肤直到前端不断翕合的铃口，在平展的侧面印下细碎的吻——Jensen原本软塌塌的性器重新变得硬挺，怒张的冠部充盈着他的嘴唇，此时Jensen突然发出一声含糊不清的呻吟，收紧的大腿压紧了他的脖子，让他不得不暂时吐出对方的性器。  
　　  
　　等到他再度将它含进嘴里的时候，温软的口腔内壁包裹着勃起的阴茎，过于真实的感觉令Jensen终于从睡梦中惊醒了，他刚想出声叫住Jared，却觉得喉咙里像被撕开了一样硬生生地发疼，此时Jared从他的腿间抬起头，朝他笑眯眯地道了声“早安”。  
　　  
　　一大早他就被这么火辣的情景刺激到完全清醒：他看到Jared光着身子趴在他腿间，宽阔结实的肩膀抵着他的臀部，柔软的头发扫过他腿部细小的绒毛，鼻尖掠过那些暗金色的毛发，两片薄薄的嘴唇正吞吐着他已经完全勃起的阴茎。  
　　  
　　该死的，Jensen感觉脑中的某根弦在那个瞬间再次崩断了。明明昨晚他们忙到很晚才回来又不受控制地折腾了整夜，此刻他的腰仍然是酸痛到将近断裂的状态，却不得不应付这见鬼的晨勃和不知疲倦的Jared。  
　　  
　　他分明记得Jared昨天射了三次，一次在他手里，一次在他嘴里，一次在他身体里，虽然他知道对方的持久力一向惊人，可这对于他来说未免也太夸张了吧？  
　　  
　　Jensen试图用双腿乱蹬来迫使Jared停下，然而这并不奏效。在他打算乱动之前，Jared很快捉住了他的脚踝沉沉地压下来，抬起细长的双眼凝视着他，接着用力地吮吸了一下停留在嘴里那根胀痛的性器，灵活的舌头碾过坚硬的龟头轻轻抵住前端渗出前液的铃口，这个动作让他终于射在了Jared嘴里，每一滴精液都不遗余力的射了出来，几乎抽干了他身上的所有气力。  
　　  
　　一次近乎完美的口交体验让他快要全身融化，可就算如此，Jensen还是忍不住皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　“舒服吗？”Jared挑眉问道，看起来一脸满足，他倾身压下Jensen的身体，在他落满阳光的肌肤上印下亲吻，再勾着他的脖子堵住他的唇，“用别的方法可叫不醒你。”  
　　  
　　他的嘴唇间满是他自己的气味，咸涩中带着糖霜般的甜蜜。  
　　  
　　“现在几点？”Jensen在离开他的嘴唇时忍不住问道。  
　　  
　　“七点二十。”  
　　  
　　“你知道我们八点要赶到片场对吧？”  
　　  
　　“这对于我们来说不算问题，Jen，”Jared金绿色的眼眸望着他，清澈的虹膜里湿漉漉的，看起来乖巧极了，“是你赖床在先的，我先帮你解决了，可自己还硬得不行呢，你说我该怎么办？”  
　　  
　　Jared偏着头等待着他的回答，深棕色的半长发很自然地散在双颊，清晨的阳光在他的发丝上缓缓流动，也描画出他英挺而利落的脸部轮廓。这样的Jared总是让他无法拒绝。  
　　  
　　“那……我帮你撸出来？”Jensen试探性地小声问道，鲜红的嘴唇微启着又合上，Jared朝他摇了摇头，上翘的嘴角昭示着答案，可Jensen并不想承认这个。  
　　  
　　“我还你一个超棒的口交，咱俩扯平。”Jensen大声说着，眼神却不住地躲闪，像是生怕被对方猜透心事一般。他的手被Jared的那双大手覆盖住，对方就这样压着他，令他丝毫不能动弹。  
　　  
　　“虽然听起来很诱人，但我还想要更好的，”Jared凑上来，鼻尖抵住他的鼻尖，美好的唇形在他眼前一张一合，“我想要你，Jen，一次就好。”  
　　  
　　Jared在说这句话的时候刻意压低了声音，听起来慵懒而性感，就像毒药一样充满诱惑力，他的屁股往前挤了挤，腿间的硬挺无意间滑过Jensen敏感的肌肤，让他忍不住浑身颤栗。  
　　  
　　“这可是你说的，不能有更多次了。”Jensen让Jared再次主动吻上他的嘴唇，他的手指穿过对方柔软的发丝，这一动作随时在提醒着他应该注意他们开始的时刻。

　　  
　　他们在床上再次滚作一团，身体陷进柔软的床垫里，Jared用修长结实的身体完全覆盖住他，像一道高高拉起的屏障将他遮蔽于光影之下。窗外暖融融的光线洒在他起伏的肩胛骨上，他的发丝已经被汗水完全濡湿了，几缕鬈发紧紧的贴在脸侧，垂下的发丝扫过Jensen光滑的肌肤，一个个吻在每一个毛孔上蔓延，细腻而火热，灼烧着他滚烫的肌肤。从肩膀延展到下腹，Jared伸着舌头品尝着他的味道，在他的皮肤上留下一串红印和暧昧的水痕，甚至舔干净了他小腹上那层滑腻的前液。那股燥热的冲动还在体内涌动，Jared撑起了身体，正打算捧住他的脸咬他的唇角和下颌，却被Jensen抬手挡了下来。  
　　  
　　“嘿，伙计，收起你的牙齿，别想咬我的任何地方，也别想吻我的脖子，”Jensen嘟囔着，喉结随着他吞咽唾液的频率上下滑动，“你忘了吗，我们今天还有工作。”  
　　  
　　“好的。”Jared满口答应，嘴唇却开始不安分地下滑到他的乳头上探出舌尖让它们沾染上唾液，当他用又湿又热的口腔包裹住它们时，已经挺立起来的乳尖染上一层令人垂涎的淡粉色，使人联想起奶油蛋糕上点缀的裹着果酱的草莓。  
　　  
　　Jensen咬着嘴唇发出低沉而破碎的呻吟，发亮的榛绿色眼眸圆睁着，在接纳Jared的动作时瞳孔不由自主地收缩起来覆盖上更深的颜色——Jared将一点润滑剂挤在了手上，伸出修长的手指将它们细细地涂抹在Jensen收缩的穴口边缘，修剪整齐的指甲边缘刮过敏感细密的皱褶，再自然地滑进他滚烫的体内。Jensen的内壁包裹着他的手指，湿润的内里令他指尖发烫，就像一串火种在他的指尖燃烧着——他让Jensen在他面前再次完全打开，滑动手指的频率与他呼吸的频率成正比，Jensen的臀部蹭着他的膝盖，抽送着身体好让他的手指更深入地探进去。  
　　  
　　由于昨晚经过一场激烈性爱的缘故，扩张的过程很快结束。Jared的手指按压着他的臀瓣，直起身体好让自己压抑已久的阴茎对准Jensen做好扩张的湿软的穴口，挪动臀部调整至完美的角度。在他进入的时候，倒在床上的Jensen用湿润的眼睛望向他，眼睑下染着一层令人血脉贲张的薄红，抬起的臀部迎向他抵在穴口处的性器——这一过程来得太快，几乎没有任何疼痛，在他撞进他身体里的那一瞬间的感觉就像丝绸与天鹅绒互相摩擦那样柔软而顺滑，柔软的内壁就那样贴合着他的阴茎，仿佛为他量身定做。  
　　  
　　“天，”Jared深深地抽气，强壮的手臂撑在Jensen身体两侧，肩膀上勾画着肌肉拉伸的青筋，大滴大滴的汗水从他的额角滴落，“感觉太棒了，还想再进到更里面去，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　这样的提问毫无意义，因为在Jared说出这番话的时候，他已经摆动着他的髋部将自己送到了更深的地方。  
　　  
　　“你这还要问我……啊！”刚想反驳的Jensen却被Jared突如其来的冲撞将剩下的句子全部咽回了肚子里，只能像泄愤般地紧紧抓着Jared光裸的背部留下一道道深深浅浅的抓痕。Jared抽送身体的频率越来越快，有力的腰部撞击着他的屁股，在他体内长驱直入的性器终于捅到了那一点，不用他提醒也不用他过多在意，坚硬的冠部每一次无情地碾压都是如此精准而迅速，这再次让那股胀痛弥漫到下腹。  
　　  
　　“如此之好，想再要更多。”迎来高潮之后，Jared将脸颊枕在Jensen胸膛上，鼻间在他的肌肤上喷洒出热气，他的阴茎还停留在Jensen身体里，只要他稍微拔出来就会有精液从穴口处流淌而出。Jensen当然没有答应他的请求，他瞪了Jared一眼，回头去床头拿闹钟，等到他定睛看清闹钟上闪动的数字时，不禁睁圆了那双透亮的眼睛。  
　　  
　　外头的阳光已经变得更亮了，暖融融地照在闹钟的显示屏上。  
　　  
　　“七点五十了！！”Jensen连忙把Jared踢下床，弯下腰随便捡起散落一地的衣物再自顾自地套上，然后踏上一双拖鞋急匆匆地跑去盥洗室洗漱。Jared也并不比他好多少，他穿上衣裤站在镜子前整理着自己的头发，可总有那么几绺又翘又软的头发不肯服帖地垂落下来，让他不得不就着一些清水抹在发丝上将它们整理平整。  
　　  
　　终于，他们在七点五十五顺利出门了，驾着车的他们在几分钟之内就赶到了片场，当他们同时走入片场的时候，十几双眼睛齐刷刷地望着他们。Jared朝所有人勾起嘴角笑了笑，分外温顺的样子让人联想起可爱的幼鹿，他穿过一群忙碌着的工作人员从导演手里接过台词，却发现他的化妆师就站在旁边，朝他勾了勾手指。  
　　  
　　“Jared，你过来一下。”  
　　  
　　Jared将台词折在手里走了过去，只见这位平常就心思细腻的女士撑着下巴上下打量着他。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“如果我没记错，今天你和Jensen穿着同样的T恤来的，huh？”  
　　  
　　“对啊，我们俩的衣服经常凑在一起买，这件是在西温哥华购物中心买的，看起来还不错吧？”Jared用手扯了扯自己身上这件T恤，却发现它比自己平时穿的尺码小了一号，透气的棉布紧绷着他的肌肉，让他不方便伸展手臂。  
　　  
　　“呃，挺好的，只不过……你这件是不是小太多了，看起来不太合身。”  
　　  
　　不用任何人提醒，Jared自然知道自己此时此刻的表情有多尴尬，与此同时他在心里暗暗告诫着自己——万万不可再缠着Jensen要这要那了，早晨留给他们的时间可并不多。  
　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
